


About As Close As You Dare

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Prostitution, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Lusamine has finally received an offer for her daughter's oral virginity that she can't refuse; Lillie is brought in to her mother's side business of sleeping with wealthy donors, and her mother is there every step of the way to make sure she learns to perform well. Anonymous commission.





	About As Close As You Dare

"Do I have to?" Lillie asked, looking up at her mom with something torn between frustration, bother, and worry. "I don't want to have to stay in or get involved in your 'business'." She was more just put off by the thought of it than being forced into anything, looking at her mom rather than at the man sitting on the edge of the bed. Crossing her arms, the poor blonde gave a bit of a pout.

"Yes, you have to do it," Lusamine said firmly, her own arms crossed, and she did so with much more imposing, tense, direct effectiveness than Lillie did. "I have turned down a lot of offers from our donors for your oral virginity, but this one is too good to refuse, so you're going to do as mommy says, going to worship that cock like you're being paid to, and then you're not going to have any reason to pretend that you're too good to help make this foundation the money it needs." She was not taking no for an answer here. The Aether Foundation ran on a lot of donations and help from wealthy donors, and as far as things went, Lusamine was a madam for her business, whoring out several of her female employees to tend to wealthy donors. The really generous ones got to fuck Lusamine herself, but now that Lillie was old enough, she too was the center of a lot of attention, and for the money being offered Lusamine couldn't refuse.

Lillie wasn't so eager to suck cock for money. She was embarrassed by the thought, finding her mother's work to fund the foundation seedy and humiliating, but she also had nothing resembling a spine, as her fingers fretted with her dress and her posture shifted into something more deferential and submissive. She couldn't argue with her mother about this; what Lillie was told to do, Lillie did, and she knew if she pushed, she'd only be guilted with talk of how the Pokemon needed her to suck this cock for money, that she was being selfish by not. There was a lot going on, and she just folded, head hanging low. "I'll do it."

"Good," Lusamine said. "Alright, she's coming!" she called to the man off to the side. "And you'll finally get my daughter's--" She stopped, voice dropping low again as she tugged her daughter in tight. "You're still a virgin right? Never sucked a cock?"

"Mom!" Lillie whined.

"Answer the question."

"I haven't done anything with anybody." Her cheeks burned. This was all so embarrassing and wrong, but Lillie really didn't have any ground here to stand on, any way to argue against all of this bizarre situation. It was a mess of frustrations too bizarre to really make much sense of, and she could only give in to these expectations. Only sink into the pressure, as her mother placed a hand on her back and pushed her forward.

"You'll get my daughter's oral virginity!" she said. "Lucky you, because you'll get some bonus time with my mouth while I show her, and since I'll be teaching her to perform, you'll get a nice, long session with her." Lusamine saw opportunity and she saw money now, as she dragged her daughter into place before the man, pushing Lillie down to her knees in front of him. Lillie was clothed, at least given that little bit of decency and modesty in the midst of this weirdly messed up and depraved experience.

Lillie looked up at the man sitting naked on the edge of the bed, trying to focus on his face. "Hello sir," she said, finding that looking up didn't do her much good; his eyes were upon her with a greedy want that quickly made her tighten up in worry, feeling the shame and heaviness of the situation getting to her, making her shudder nervously. He eyed her like a man willing to put a massive offer on a girl's oral virginity would, and she didn't really know how to handle it. So she looked down, only to instead stare at the long, girthy, uncut cock she was tasked with, at the heavy balls beneath it. There was a lot here that she didn't know how she was supposed to deal with, a lot of pressures and expectations upon her very suddenly.

"Hello, Lillie," the man said. He smiled down at her.

Lusamine took her place beside Lillie, down on her knees and nudging her daughter to the side, a mature woman with control and composure, a certainty and readiness that saw her happily settling into place, hand around the base of the cock. "This is how you hold a penis," Lusamine said. "Down at the very base, thumb and forefinger. Nothing more, and even then, only until you are down low enough to need the space; by then, your throat will be holding it just fine. You need to make sure you have all of the cock to suck on, do you understand? Now pay attention to everything I do, I will only show you this once, and from there, I will not be kind in telling you that you are not using the proper technique."

With a nervous nod, Lillie did her best to try and act like she wasn't kind of weirded out by all of this. She was receiving blowjob tips from her mother with the same disciplinary voice she would have been given for doing something wrong. It was bizarre and more than a little embarrassing, as she watched Lusamine push her way down onto the cock and begin to go through her motions, first licking and kissing the shaft all over, making eye contact with the man she fellated. Then taking him into her mouth, sucking steadily on his shaft, switching about back and forth before before she took him into her throat.

It was difficult for Lillie to watch this. Difficult for Lillie to pay close and intense attention to her mother sucking did. It was bizarre, and she felt too awkward about this to study how Lusamine moved; such things were just beyond her in this state, something that she had to try and escape from as she shifted nervously about in place, wondering how the hell to make sense of a situation totally getting out of control. The sound of her mother choking did little to help make this easier either. It only compounded the humiliation with the worry of knowing that if Lusamine was making such loud and chaotic noises in response to this, how bad was Lillie about to do?

Lusamine did everything quickly. A sort of mini blowjob meant to show off the steps. She knew Lillie wasn't paying any attention and wasn't going to retain all of this, but it didn't matter; Lusamine was going to teach this right and if Lillie didn't get it, it was from her own failure. There would be no holding back now on her end. She took sucking cock very seriously. Took sex in general as a vital and important show of control and confidence strong enough for there to be no doubts about her ability and about what she brought to this matter.

When she drew back, there was plenty of spit strands connecting her lips to the cock, a lot of panting, a lot of shivering. She wiped the spit away and did her best to immediately try and pivot with poise and confidence. "And that is the short version. I won't show you how to suck balls first-hand because I am not ruining my make-up." She drew back. "Now Lillie. Your turn. Will you be a good girl and just do it without problem, or will I have to grab your hair and force you to cooperate?"

"I'll do it," Lillie said. She didn't sound so sure or strong or confident. Leaning forward, she placed her hand around the cock, finding that her thumb and index finger weren't actually long enough to wrap all the way around the cock together, which made her nervous about what was to come. She didn't try for any other grip for worry of what her mother would say, and began to lean forward, awkward and nervous and knowing she was under a lot of expectation here as she began to lick along the cock, tending to it with something worried and tense, something that she wasn't exactly sure how to make sense of, feeling the needy weirdness and desire getting to her.

"Now lean forward," Lusamine said, voice low and rumbling. she leaned over Lillie and over the man's lap, coming in from behind and immediately imposing herself as a presence that Lillie would not be able to deny or ignore, overbearing and firm, just like her mothering strategies. "Put your mouth on it. Start to kiss it. Adore it. Use your tongue too, though. Get a good mix of both." She watched Lillie push forward, watched her start to do as she was told with kisses and licks on the cock. "No, spread out! Come on, you're not going to work over a square inch of cock for the money he's paying. And don't just alternate lick-kiss-lick-kiss. Get into a rhythm, move in stages."

With Lusamine over her shoulder pestering and guiding her, there was a lot of pressure on Lillie and she didn't know how to deal with most of it. Lusamine was not a light presence at all, and there was a lot going on beyond that that was already pretty bad and weird and out there enough. She took the advice and followed on with the expectations and pressures, moving to try and make this work out to her benefit, which was easier said than done given the pressures upon her. She had to try though, had to make her mother happy, had to do what was asked of her. If this man was giving so much money to the foundation to take care of Pokemon... Well, she was going to have to do her best.

The taste was what caught Lillie first. The taste of a man's skin, of faint bits of sweat, the lingering aromas of sex and semen... It was all so strange to her. She wasn't so sure she liked any of it, while the throbbing, twitching shaft provided her with a lot of firm, hard presence to tend to. As she went, she felt so ashamed and objectified, her mother's plaything and pawn now in ways more pressing and bizarre than she felt she could possibly overcome or deal with any way.

She followed the guidance and fell into a nice groove, just as her mother expected her to. Her licks and her kisses became a bit more confident, but still Lusamine hided her, "Eye contact!" and refused to let her know peace. Lillie did her best to follow and find as good a footing as she could, staring up into the eyes of the man who leered back down at her with something frustrating and focused. She wasn't sure how to handle it, how to feel the weirdness and desire bubbling up through her so strongly. She wasn't really sure how to deal with it all, how to make sense of what washed over her, she just knew that she had to do this and had to give in to it all.

Working her head steadily along, Lillie did everything she did to find the focus and sense of this bizarre situation. She moved all along the cock, from tip to base, giving everything the sensation and the pleasure it deserved. She wasn't really sure how to make this work out or what she was doing in practice, but she kept going, holding on steady and trying to make this work out. There was a lot of cock to cover and she wasn't sure how good a job she did of any of it, but it was there and she just had to accept it, even if this was way more weird and wrong and messed up than she was expecting.

And it was about to get even more so of all that as Lusamine said, "Now get up to the head and suck it down," she said. Lillie trembled under the sudden surprise and heat, realizing what was expected of her now, what she was going to have to do. She licked her way up the cock, feeling her mouth press in firm against her, something threatening and weird. Her mouth opened up as she brought her lips to the shaft, and she knew from the moment she pushed in that she was not going to be ready for this, lips clumsily wrapping around the cock and trying to deal with the desire and pressure upon her.

She forced her mouth open as she took the cock into her mouth, pushing down firm and trying to deal with the weirdness and the desire of a situation getting very weird and messy, proving just as odd and strange as she'd been expecting. It was a lot to even try to fit in her mouth, and she wasn't sure she could actually get it all, but she didn't have much of a choice. Lusamine's hand grasped the back of her head, not yet pushing, but definitely making sure she had a limit to what she could deal with. There was an expectation here, a pressure and harshness intent on making her stay right where she was.

She had nowhere to go but down. Firm motions downward brought on the weird feeling of pressure and panic that she wasn't ready for, head working to give in to her mother's demands. She had to. She pushed down, bringing her hand back up and feeling the gradual push of Lusamine's hand forward, making sure she was always coming back a bit less than she was before, that her gradual work down the cock continued. It was a mess of pressure, a rush of pure frustration and confusion that had Lillie feeling so very worried about how she'd take this all on, but she couldn't stop. She had to do her best here, even as the cock head pushed toward the back of her throat.

Lillie choked before it was even down. "Don't stop," Lusamine said firmly. "That means you're making progress. Keep choking; I don't care if he blacks out, I'll watch a man fuck my unconscious daughter's mouth if I have to, you're getting him off." The care and concern that radiated from Lusamine's voice certainly made Lillie feel like she was in good hands. Turned out by her own mother, her mouth sold off to a man with a big cock and a lot of money. It was insane, this was probably the weirdest and most depraved her mother had ever gotten, trading her daughter off like this and showing no signs of being sorry about it.

So Lillie had to keep going. She took the cock down, accepted the claiming of her throat and the utter challenge involved in being filled and challenged, taken by the weirdness and oddness of the desire that followed. She was completely lost to this pressure, to the oddness and heat of what filled her throat. Every panic response was telling her to pull back right away, but she couldn't, and she had to keep going, had to try and force herself to keep pushing onward, knowing she was completely unable to ground herself and that if this kept going she'd be in trouble, but that trouble was what Lillie was due now.

Amid all of her sputtering and gagging, Lillie began to drool on the cock, pushing on further down, trembling as the building tension made for such a horrid mess of pressure. She had nowhere to go, nothing to do but keep sucking it down further, gagging away on the cock, spit and drool lingering all over the shaft as she worked her way down to the base. Like she was told, she moved her hand from the base of the cock, and finally earned some faint praise. "Good, so you were listening," Lusamine said, and it was about as good as she was ever going to get from this.

A sense of pride and accomplishment as she worked down the cock was not what Lillie got. Instead, she found only the frustration of one of the men her mother whored herself out to paying for her mouth, and her not being allowed to do a damn thing about it. she continued to endure this pressure and weirdness, continued to give in to the madness and the wanton lust of this disastrous situation, finding less and less ability to grasp the situation before her as her every move was a step further down. Her throat did not gracefully accept the cock, it struggled and stretched out, and in it all, Lillie found no room to breathe.

Mercy came with a pull on her head., Lusamine saved her with a sharp tug, but not one for concern from her. "I said it was time to suck on his balls," she growled. "Were you not listening?"

Lillie panted, drool strands snapping from her lips. "Wha--I didn't hear anything," she said. "I was too caught up in doing as you told me." It was an easy excuse; she could pretend that she was just working so hard she missed the order. It seemed to pacify Lusamine well enough, but only by way of the older woman moving for more as she grabbed the cock now glistening with the spit of mother and daughter alike, and slapping Lillie across the cheek with it.

"Well now you are listening. You're going to suck on his balls now. Get working." A few more Lusamine-guided cockslaps left Lillie shivering in frustration. "Rub your face against his dick while you do it." There was nothing sensible or good about this, but all of those concerns were long gone now. She pushed her face into the man's balls and did as she was told to do, licking and kissing all over them with the same sort of weird, wild pressure that she had shown off to his shaft. Breaking it up with bursts of one or the other, not getting too much into one thing right away, trying to measure it, trying to compose herself.

But it wasn't so easy to do given the way that she was also rubbing her face against a glistening, spit-soaked cock as she did so. The wrinkled ball sac she tended to provided her with so many weird additions and sensations at once. She also picked up more strong a taste of sweat here, somewhere her mom hadn't been yet to lap up and mitigate it. It was a bit revolting, but still Lillie did it, licking the man's balls and lapping up every trace of the off flavour as she worked, as she kept giving the man what he wanted and gave in completely. The steady descent into everything feeling worse remained firm as the cock now throbbed against her face, drooled pre-cum onto her cheek and made her feel way more overwhelmed than she had been in all of this madness yet.

"Is she doing well?" Lusamine asked. "Is mommy's little cocksucker tending well to your big, fat cock, sir? I hope she's worth the money, but remember, later sessions won't have a virginity to raise the price."

Lillie shuddered under the thought of being turned out by her mother again, but with her face buried into a hefty ball sac she could only keep going, until the man groaned and ached, his cock throbbing harder, and the warning of, "I'm going to cum making Lusamine snap one last time into action.

A hand tugged at Lillie's hair once more, pulling her back as fingers pulled her mouth open. "Grab his cock and stroke it, and don't forget to slap it down on your face for good measure. Show him what a nasty little cock cleaner you are, show him what that mouth is good for!" Lusamine's venomous words picked up in intensity as Lillie seized it wit both hands, stroking it and doing just as she was told and guided to do, 'rewarded' for all that hard work with the eruption of the big cock right in her face. With her mouth held open, she was treated to a huge, messy facial, an overwhelming eruption of thick cum that splashed against her pretty, delicate features, painting them white, but sending more into her mouth. The consistency was intense, so thick that she felt like she could chew on it.

And once the cock finished drooling out its last shot of cum onto the hem of Lillie's dress, chewing was what she did. Lusamine closed her mouth and ordered her to chew on it, and the intensely salty, bitter taste made Lillie tremble, feeling one last wave of disgust and pressure as she played with the cum in the most intense and repulsive way possible, before she swallowed down every last drop of it. Not out of appreciation, but to get it out of her mouth as quickly as possible, even though the feeling of it sliding down her gullet and into her stomach wasn't much more pleasant.

Lillie had done it. She'd sucked cock for money. Let her mother turn her into another Aether Whore for her own pocketbook. The crushing shame left her hanging her head even as Lusamine moved on to care only about money. "Do you think she's ready? Would you pay a good price for her again? I want my daughter to be as good a cocksucker as I am, she'll not be turned out for a pittance like the others. What do you think?"

"That depends if I can get a deal to break if I pay to break in her ass and her pussy in one session," the man growled.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
